Find Me in the Remnants
by tolivelaughlove
Summary: This is a dark Klaroline fic where Klaus goes off the rails after something happens between him and his beloved Caroline. This is an AU drabble set in a distant future.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This has a tad bit violent and sexual imagery. I have no idea where this version of Klaus came from, but it has something to do with his beloved Caroline. This is an AU drabble set in a distant future. Hope you like it and let me know if I should continue it.

Klaus dropped the girl's limp body on the floor. She was the seventh girl he had bleed near dry in the past two hours and he still had eight more half naked girls dancing about his hotel room waiting to be his next victim. He wasn't even hungry. He didn't need the blood he was drinking, but that didn't stop the overwhelming thirst. He wanted bloodshed and that's what he got.

He hadn't even bothered to drink neatly. There were pools of blood on the floor, spatters on the walls, and blood smeared on every body in the room including Klaus. He closed his eyes and let the taste of the girls blood salivate in his mouth until it no longer filled the void. This didn't take long.

His eyes shot back open when he heard two girls giggling in the bathroom. He stepped over the unconscious girls that lay before him and made his way to the two young ladies. He opened the door to the bathroom, the two girls had filled the tub with alcohol and were making out with each other in it. One of them glanced over at Klaus and suggested he join them. He walked over to the girl and picked her up by her neck. She smiled at him, not phased by how little her life meant to him. He smiled back at her watching as her eyes started to roll in the back of her head from lack of oxygen.

He suddenly let her go and climbed in the tub with the two girls. He bite his wrist and shoved it in the mouth of the girl he just tried to suffocate. As she drank from his wrist he turned his attention to the other girl who wasn't so lucky. Klaus decided right then that she was going to be the one who wouldn't make it out of the room alive.

After he finished sucking the girl dry. He brought his attention back to the young lady who was still sucking on his wrist. He placed his hands gently on both sides of her face and with a quick flick of the wrist snapped her neck.

He got up out of the tub and finally surveyed the ransacked room. He walked over to the phone and called for a cleaning service. After arranging the clean up of his mess he pushed a girl off the couch to take her seat, and wait for his new vampire pet to wake up.

In a matter of minutes his new toy was up. He told her to drink from the six remaining and she did. He smiled as he watched her tear her female companions apart. He stopped her before she killed them, though.

"We don't need more than one dead body, dear," he stated before throwing new clothes for the girl to put on.

The new vampire pouted, but did as she was instructed. As quickly as she could so not be left behind by Klaus.

Klaus got into the backseat of the taxi cab and before he even realized where he had directed the cabbie on where to go, the cab had reached its destination.

"Where are we?" Klaus's plaything questioned.

Without looking back at her he responded, "The remnants of what should have been where she and I built a life together." Klaus got out of the cab and just stared at the house that stood before him.

Posted 2 weeks ago


	2. Chapter 2

Description: Decided to do a flashback because I wanted to explore "the love that should have been" a bit. Because of the flashback this one isn't as dark, but there are still some violent moments.

Klaus walked up the steps of the front porch. He hadn't been in the house since the day he lost her. Before he could change his mind he quickly removed the key that he now kept hanging around his neck and unlocked the door. As soon as he opened the door he was hit with the smell of what was once his…

"_Nik! Nik! Oh God Nik stop playing around and come help me," Caroline laughed._

_Klaus put down the box he had been carrying from the moving truck and went to see what Caroline had been hollering about. He found her stuck in the bend of the stairwell trying to not drop anymore of the books she had been holding. Through his best efforts he couldn't help but laugh._

"_Don't laugh at me. Help me," she barked._

"_I'm sorry, love," Klaus responded as he went to go help her, "But you were set on being able to carry it all on your own."_

"_Well I was wrong."_

_Klaus started to laugh again, "Obviously."_

_Caroline rolled her eyes and stomped up the stairs._

_Klaus quickly grabbed her dropping everything she had so desperately tried to hold on to and playfully pleaded, "Oh don't be made, sweetheart. I was only teasing you."_

"_Klaus!" she squealed at him, but before she could go off on him he smothered her words with a kiss._

"So are we going to go in? Or just stand outside?" Klaus's vampire toy interrupted.

Klaus blinked once and just like that his memory of her was back in the box he stored it in somewhere in the far back crevice of his mind. "What is your name?"

"Huh?"

Klaus turned to the vampire finally looking at her, really looking at her. He noticed she had naturally dark brown hair which had been dyed a varying amounts of light brown and blonde. She had empty grey eyes and a slim built probably due to not eating. "Your name, what is it?" he asked her again.

"Carmen."

He spun around to face the inside of the house again. "Well Carmen, you are here because I allow you to be here. You only exist because I allow you to exist. Question me again and I will compel you to suck yourself dry."

Carmen felt a sudden dire need to gulp the absent spit in her mouth. She vigorously nodded her head even though she knew he wasn't looking at her. Klaus assumed obedience and he got it. He didn't need verification.

He closed the front door, locked it and put the key back around his neck. He put his head against the door took a deep breath and walked away.

He walked for about an hour until he reached the highway where he told Carmen to hitch them a ride. Two guys in a blacked out Lexus pulled over. As soon as the guy in the passenger seat opened his door letting Carmen in, Klaus pulled him out of the car and launched him into the ditch on the side of the road. He turned his attention to the driver and said with a smile on his face, "Get out or I will launch you into on coming traffic."

The guy stumbled out of the car and started running, but fell flat on his back after running into something. When he looked up he saw Klaus standing over him. "I never said you could go." Klaus held the man up so he was standing, waved his hand in front of his face, then shoved it into his chest. He played with the man's heart for five seconds before ripping it out of his chest. Klaus wiped his hand off on the guy's shirt.

"Oh, don't look so glum Carmen. I was only making a point," he told her as he got into the car.

The next morning when Klaus woke he found himself lying in a hotel bed with four dead bodies at the foot of the bed. He got out of the bed and called for the cleaning service.

"Please. Make it stop," he heard a voice croak from the corner of the room as he was on the phone.

He turned around and saw Carmen with a nasty hybrid bite. He assumed it was his doing. He shrugged his shoulders and told the person on the receiving end of the call, "Oh and bring a stake to shove through the blonde girl's heart." He hung up the phone and got in the shower.

The warm water beat on his shoulders. He opened the hotel bottle of body wash and was flooded with another memory of her. He wished they could bring a stake for the blonde girl who haunted his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Description: I really have the urge to write, however, I have a bit of a head ache so this one will be short. Just something to let you know the direction I am going in.

Klaus walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and a hand towel around his neck. He walked over to his suitcase and began looking for something to wear.

"So that's it?" Carmen whispered.

Klaus didn't acknowledge the girl.

"I killed more than one and now I'm going to die?"

He furrowed his nose in annoyance, "Yes! Yes, you are dead. No shut up and be dead."

"Why? Why does it matter?"

"Why does it matter you ask. It matters because I said so. It matters because she-," Klaus stopped mid rant.

The both stayed silent for a moment. Then Carmen asked, "Who is she?"

Klaus closed his eyes and hung his head back down. He turned to his suitcase and just stared at it. "Why do you suddenly want to live so much? The other day you were so set on me killing you. Why do you want to live now?" he asked without turning back towards the girl.

Carmen took in every little hint Klaus let slip at this moment. She paused before she spoke, "I want to live for the same reasons you refuse to let yourself die. You realized you have something worth living for." She gave a small snort at the thought of what she was saying. "Ironically I had to die once to see that."

She looked up at Klaus who's back still remained turned towards her. "If you want, I can help you get her back," Carmen stated almost as her last plea for him to save her life.

Klaus bursted into a roaring laughter. One that knocked him to his knees and sent tears to his eyes, "You are a piece of work, you know that?" He turned and faced the dying girl. He stared her dead in the eyes, then he bite his arm and told her to drink. And she did.

Thirty minutes later the cleaning crew was knocking at the door.

"Never mind about the stake, boys. I'll be keeping this one for a bit longer," he informed them as he strode out the room and into the elevator.

When the elevator doors closed, assuring Carmen of her safety she opened her mouth, "If you don't mind me asking, but where are we going now?"

Klaus turned to her with a sinister smile on his face, "You wanted to go on a killing rampage, right? Well if we are going to dine in the valley of death we are going to need the assistance of the Prince of Indifference."

"Who's that?"

The elevator doors opened. Klaus strolled across the lobby as people hurried to get out of his way. Carmen quickly followed after him, watching how his very presence declared ownership as she did.

"My brother, Kol."

**So I really wanted to add another Original to the mix and I felt Kol would be a nice one to have for a killing rampage. Let me know if you agree or if there are any other characters you may want to join in. I have no idea if I'm doing this justice.


	4. Chapter 4

Description: Oh I am so excited for you to read this an the upcoming chapters. Yes I know Klaus will seem a bit bipolar for a bit, but it will make sense later (I hope). But yay we have a new Original in the mix and we figure out where he decided to settle down.

The driver pulled the car to a slow stop. "We're here sir," he stated as he glimpsed into the rearview mirror at Klaus. Klaus lolled his head over in Carmen's direction. As the driver got out and walked over to open Carmen's door Klaus spoke, "Would you be a dear and get my brother to come to the door, Carmen?"

Without question Carmen got out of the car and walked up to the two story, modern-style architecture bachelor pad. She rang the doorbell and heard one of the many giggling girls yell, "I'll get it!"

A few seconds later a half naked brunette was opening the door. The brunette's smile quickly vanished when her eye's placed their gaze upon Carmen. The girl turned towards a hallway and bellowed, "Kol! There's a blonde at the door!" She glanced back at Carmen and rolled her eyes.

Kol finally came to the door to see what his pretty little play thing was screaming about. He waltzed over to Carmen, perused her over, then said, "I don't believe we have had the pleasure of meeting."

To which Carmen replied, "That's because we haven't."

Kol quirked an eyebrow. "May I ask then, why you are at my door?"

"Your brother," was all Carmen uttered when she noticed the brunette suddenly perk up. Carmen glanced back to notice Klaus finally decided to get out of the car and was placing a pair of black Rayban wayfar sunglasses on his face. He seemed almost aloof before he finally turned his attention to the group before him.

"Hello brother," Klaus smirked.

Kol froze a bit when his brother came into his line of site. It had been almost six years since he had last seen his brother. Since the incident that had caused Klaus to severe all ties with those he cared about. Everyone had come to believe Klaus was off rotting in the dark abyss or worse that he may have even found a way to killed himself.

"What no hug, brother?"

Those four words snapped Kol out from his daze. He ran over and hugged his long lost brother. He hadn't realized just how dark his thoughts had gone to what had happened to Klaus or even how much he had missed him.

"You bloody bastard. I thought you were dead," Kol spat out into Klaus's ear. He abruptly pushed his brother away and looked him square in the eye, "Oh God, what am I doing?"

Klaus laughed, "I missed you too, Kol."

Another realization then dawned upon Kol, "Shit! I gotta go call Bekah. Have you called Bekah? Does she know you're here? Does she know you're alive? She'll fucking kill me if I don't call her."

Kol started back towards his house, but Klaus grabbed his brother stopping him in his tracks. "Don't call Rebekah, Kol."

"Why? Do you know how crazy she's been about finding you?"

Klaus felt a bit bad about causing his sister to worry, but he didn't want to see her. He still wasn't himself and he knew it. "I'm not here because I'm better, Kol. I'm here because you're only bloody sibling I have that would take me in as I am."

Kol gave his brother quizzical look.

In a blink of an eye Klaus had the brunette at his mercy. "Mind?"

In that moment Kol understood, "Murderous rampages."

"The bloodier the better." An evil grin crept onto Klaus's face.

"I would say have at her, but unfortunately I promised I would return the Dallas Cowboy's cheerleaders in one piece."

Klaus dropped the useless human to the floor and frowned a bit. "Tomorrow then?"

Kol walked back into the house and motioned for the cheer squad to leave. "We'll call it a party."

Klaus chuckled. He finally gave his attention to Carmen, "Promised you a blood bath didn't I?"


	5. Chapter 5

Description: While preparing for their party our trio run into a bit of a surprise. I know this is madness, but I wanted to explore this idea soooooo badly. I really hope you like it! Explanation of how this happened to come in later chapters. Also prepare for blood in the next chapter. I'm so excited guys.

"Can anyone explain to me why we are buying party supplies if we are just going to kill everyone?"

"Carmen, Carmen, Carmen. Just because our guest won't be enjoying the party doesn't mean we don't have to," Kol reached for a set of keys hanging on the wall by the garage door as he said this. He winked at her before opening the door and walking out of the house.

Klaus grabet an apple off the island in the kitchen and took a bite. He smiled at Carmen before walking out the door as well. Klaus stopped as soon as he walked into the garage. "Kol, where's my car?"

Kol unlocked the door to a black SUV while he responded to his brother, "About three years after you left, I built a storage unit underneath the pool house. A bit like the one in that Batman movie. What was it? Dark Knight or something or another? Anyway all your stuff is in there. It was a bit weird for us, Bekah, Elijah, & me, to have your stuff lying around and you not be here."

Klaus shrugged his shoulders and they all loaded up into the car.

The three wandered down each aisle together picking whatever fit their fancy for tonights festivities. That was until Carmen and Kol started debating over which chips they should buy. Klaus got bored watching them bicker and went to go find the booze. He turned down the next aisle and found himself face to face with the woman who taunted his every thought.

At first he couldn't believe his eyes. He blinked repeatedly until he was sure that she was really in front of him. "Caroline," he croaked in barely a whisper.

Caroline looked up from the blonde curly haired little boy that sat in the shopping cart she was pushing. Shock spread across her face as her eyes widen. She never expected to see Klaus again, but there he was.

Klaus wiped vulnerable look away that he was sure he was wearing and tried to place one of indifference. Then the curly haired little boy turned towards the direction Caroline was looking in. Klaus and the young boys eyes met. Klaus felt like he had just been socked in the stomach with all the power of an eighteen wheeler going over one hundred miles per hour. The boy had Klaus's eyes, color and everything.

"Is that him?"

Caroline nodded.

"Is there something wrong?" a man questioned as he placed his hand on Caroline's back.

Caroline snapped out of her trance and gave a light peck on the man's cheek. "Everything's fine, honey. He was just asking me what aisle the paper towels were on," Caroline answered trying to calm her husband. She felt as if she were walking on eggshells. She turned her gaze back in Klaus's direction and gave him a wary smile.

Without another word Klaus turned around. He walked over to where he had left his brother and Carmen, but before he could fully turn the corner he saw them standing there. Kol handed Klaus the keys without question. Carmen however puzzled she was as to what just happened didn't dare ask.

Klaus took the keys and walked away. When he was one hundred percent out of ear shot Carmen finally turned to Kol. Before she could get the question out, Kol answered, "The boys name is Lux Wilhelm Mikaelson and the woman is his mother, Caroline."

It took a few seconds for it to set in Carmen's head, but when it did her face screamed with shock.

"He has a son?"


	6. Chapter 6

Description: We find out why Caroline left and how Lux came to be. Hope you like it. Made it extra long too =].

Kol pulled into the garage and cut the engine off the car.

"Call your toys. The party starts now," Klaus commanded. He hadn't said a word the entire drive home. He got out of the car, slamming the door behind him, and walk towards the pool house.

"Where is he going?"

"For a drive," Kol answered Carmen as he got out of the SUV and walked into the house.

Carmen stepped out of the car as well and watched as the two go about their business as if nothing had just happened. She observed Klaus as he reached the door of the pool house and eventually disappeared inside.

"You just going to stand there or are you going to help me," Kol huffed as he opened the trunk and reached in for the casings of alcohol.

Carmen twisted about and reached into the trunk grabbing two bags filled with useless food all while trying to keep an eye on the pool house. The two were half way through emptying the trunk when Carmen spotted an all black Aston Marten appear from thin air. She placed the casing of beer she had in her hands down on the counter and walked over towards the back glass doors.

She could see Klaus in the passenger seat. She watched him as he revved up the engine and speed out of the driveway. When she could no longer hear the rumble of the engine she turned to Kol and said, "Explain."

Kol rolled his eyes not really wanting to explain, but he knew it was better he did it than she say the wrong thing to Klaus and end up having his fury placed upon more than just their unsuspecting blood bags.

"Well, Carmen," he started. He began his story at the beginning. He brushed over how Caroline and Klaus met. How she resisted him and how he persisted. Speeding through the story until he got to Caroline and Klaus's sixth year anniversary.

_Klaus took Caroline to Newport Beach, California. They were looking for a change of pace that year. They wanted to do something silly, fun, and relaxing. So he took her there knowing they could chill out on the beach, go to the Orange County Fair, or any other activities that the OC had to offer._

_The trip was going brilliantly until Caroline's eyes gazed upon the smiling faces of two parents, who bore a striking resemblance to Klaus and Caroline, buying their daughter a ticket to ride on the carousel in the Baccarat-South Coast Plaza Mall. Klaus watched as the little twinkle in Caroline's eyes disappear for the rest of the trip._

_And even though she'd never admit it, Klaus could tell just how desperately much she wanted to be like that couple. So after they got back home from the trip and Caroline still moped a bit Klaus had finally asked her. Of course he was right and she just called him absurd and tried to avoid the conversation, but Klaus didn't let her. He pulled her to him and told her, "Caroline. Caroline, look at me. Don't lie to me, love. I know you too well for that. And I can see it all over your face. See me I'm happy. I told you I wanted to have a family with you, and I'm satisfied with that family consisting of just you and I. I'm happy with that, but I rather have you happy. And I can see that you aren't happy, Caroline. So please don't lie to me, sweetheart. If its children you want I'll get them for you. I'd carry the weight of the world if it world make you smile."_

_Klaus spent the next several years scouring the planet for the most brilliant and best minds to facilitate him in his quest. After countless hours and sleepless nights, the scientists and doctors had found a way to take an egg and sperm and rewrite their genetic make up entirely. And after a while he had two Klaus and Caroline embryos ready to go. Only problem was finding someone suited to carry their children._

_Caroline and Klaus had gone through several services and hadn't found the right sergeant to hold their child. After the ninth service Klaus decided it was time to take a break. He suggested Caroline go out and try and live a little. Maybe join a book club or something. He couldn't stand how antsy she was getting. Her nerves were getting to him. They got to him so much that the two had gone a week without feeding and Klaus almost ate one of the interviewees when she got a paper cut._

_So Caroline went out and one day while she was perusing the aisles of a Borders(yes I decided to make them back in business because they were my fav book store) she met a girl named Allison. The two woman had started talking and before anyone knew it Allison was agreeing to carry Caroline's baby._

_Klaus had a background check ran up on Allison and when no red flags came up, the deal was set. Allison agreed to stay with Klaus and Caroline. With her knowing just how long and hard the two had been trying to have a baby, she wanted to ease their nerves as much as possible._

_Everything was going perfectly. Even after Allison's boyfriend, Conall, came back from serving overseas. The four got along well and no one suspected a thing. Caroline and Klaus even offered for Allison and Conall to be apart of their children's lives._

_However, the closer it got to Allison's third trimester the more on edge Caroline became. Caroline's nerves again reached Klaus. It caused him to worry so much over her and his unborn children that he started to skip feeding just to make sure everything was okay._

_Then a week into Allison's third trimester she dropped a jar on the kitchen floor, cutting her hand on a piece of glass. Before Klaus could stop himself his fangs came out, the blood flooded in the veins under eyes, and his irises turned yellow. Allison freaked when she saw this._

_Caroline managed to calm Allison down. Convincing her there was nothing to worry about. She made an agreement with Allison that she could live back at her own home as long as Caroline could still come and visit from time to time before the babies were due. Everything had been smoothed over, or so Caroline thought._

_The next day when Caroline went over to Allison's condo she was greeted by a pack of werewolves. It turns out that Conall was part of a wolf pack. They held Caroline hostage expecting to lure Klaus in and kill him._

_What they didn't expect was for Klaus to be who Klaus was. In the haze of Klaus's wake, Conall, half his pack, and a pregnant Allison managed to escape._

_Klaus took Caroline back home making sure Rebekah, Elena, and Bonnie watched over her while he went out with Kol, Elijah, and Stefan (yes I made them friends again) went out looking for Conall and his crew._

_In those two days the unthinkable happened. The four guys found the pack located in a small werewolf run hospital in backwoods Tennessee. __After fighting their way through a surprising amount of werewolves Klaus reached where Allison was being held._

_He bursted into the doors to find Allison in a medically induced labor. She had just given birth to Klaus's daughter. The premature little girl attempted to cry in Conall's hands, but his fingers were blocking her air passage. Klaus roared in horror at the sight of the man he had been calling his friend attempted to strangle the life out of his daughter._

_Klaus flew at Conall in a rage. Slamming the man against the wall while Stefan managed to free the girl from Conall's grasp. Klaus was preparing himself to kill Conall slow and painfully when Stefan screamed, "Klaus I know you are angry, but right now what is more important saving the life of your children or making him suffer?"_

_Klaus paused before compelling Conall, "You will shift from human to wolf form until you heart gives out." With that he released Conall and called for Elijah and Kol to help him carry Allison to a hospital that would hopefully save the lives of his babies._

_They rushed into the emergency room screaming and watched as doctors took hold of Allison who was still in labor with Klaus's other baby and the barely breathing baby girl. Klaus broke down in the middle of the emergency room floor as he felt the adrenaline fleeting his body being replaced by countless amounts of emotions._

_Elijah and Kol gathered up their brother moving him to a near by chair, while Stefan went over to call Caroline._

_By 10PM the waiting room was filled with a waiting family hoping for the best. Two hours later a doctor came out with news of the Mikaelson children. The man looked grim, tired, and lost as he spoke, "We managed to stop the labor and your son is still alive. We have Allison under 24 hour surveillance and we will make sure she remains safe until she gives birth. Then the cops will have her transferred to jail."_

_There was a small sigh of relief from the room as the idea of the boy being safe floated into everyone's minds._

_"And what of my daughter?" Klaus's question was barely over a mumble. His voice was strained and horse. You could read it in his eyes that he had only been hoping for the girl's safety._

_The doctor lowered his head and solemnly informed them of news on the baby girl, "She was a fighter, but the amount of damage on her trachea and loss of air to her brain was too much for her premature body to handle. She's on a ventilator now, but she is... brain dead."_

_Caroline looked at the man in disbelief, "Can I see her?"_

_The doctor looked up at Caroline in shock, but quickly wiped the look away from his face. He nodded his head without another word._

_Caroline stood up and Klaus immediately rose following her. The doctor led them into a room where the baby girl lay motionless. Caroline slowly walked over to the child and held her in her arms. Even though Caroline knew her daughter couldn't hear her she started to speak to the girl in a hushed tone. "Hello," she began, "Hello there, beautiful girl. I'm your mother. My name is Caroline. And he, he is your father. His name is Niklaus. I'm so happy to have finally met you, my sweet, sweet Lana Orel Mikaelson."_

_The tears that had been welling up in Klaus's eyes finally sprang free at the sound of his daughter's name finally being lulled off of Caroline's lips. Caroline placed a gentle kiss on Lana's forehead before handing the child over to Klaus. Klaus looked at his little girl with such amazement. And as he gave a slight nod of his head for them to turn off the machine, he hoped that his little girl was off finding peace and a happier life than the one she may have led on Earth._

_After saying goodbye to Lana, Caroline went back to the waiting room where she cried in the arms of her friends. Klaus on the other hand, walked right out of the hospital with revenge set in his eyes. Kol and Stefan caught sight of the look and went chasing after him. Stefan immediately trying to reason with his friend, but seeing none. While Kol simply gave his brother a mien expressing countenance of whatever his brother was about to do._

_Klaus spent the entire next day tracking down every person Conall and Allison ever loved or cared for, and when he found them he shoved his hand into their chest squeezing on the person's heart until it burst._

_Months passed and no one spoke of what Klaus had done. Lux was born and everyone went on with their lives. Two weeks after Lux's birth was Allison's trial. Caroline insisted on going to the trial despite everyone's warning her not to. It was at Allison's trial that Caroline learned of how Klaus had murdered everyone._

_She thought Allison had been lying to her, but when she asked Klaus about it he did not deny it. In fact he seemed proud. This sparked the fight that caused Caroline to leave. _

_Caroline understood why Klaus did it, but she couldn't accept it. She couldn't accept Klaus's idea of punishment for someone she once called her friend and who had given birth to her child. She wasn't even sure if Allison had wanted to kill Lana and Lux or if it was all Conall. Nor could she accept the idea of Klaus being okay with raising Lux in an environment where it was okay to kill people. She refused to have her child grow up in a house of violence. She felt she had Lux's safety to worry about and though she knew Klaus would never hurt Lux. She had no idea what kind of damage Klaus's regard or lack of regard towards human life could have on Lux's psyche._

_Klaus being Klaus was unwilling to budge on the matter. He felt Caroline knew who he was so how could she be surprised at what he did or even the fact that he was proud of it. He felt what was done was done and those people deserved what they got. He wasn't going to feel sorry for doing it either._

_And with the two hopelessly at odds, Caroline decided one day to up and leave. The only thing confirming that she was gone and never to return were empty drawers and a note. It read: "I love you. I'm sorry, but I can't…"_

_When Klaus found the note he called everyone to see if Caroline had spoken with them. They all returned his question with nos. Kol and Rebekah went to stay with Klaus as he waited for Caroline's return. After a week Rebekah moved back to her own home unable to deal with her brother's screams that rang out of him in the dead of night. Kol remained and after a while it seemed Klaus was getting better until one day too Klaus was gone._

Kol finished his story and set the last case of beers into the buckets of ice they had set up in the pool house. He gave Carmen a quizzical look when she didn't respond to him.

"Hello? Earth to Carmen. I told you the story."

Carmen quickly snapped out of her daze and immediately went to change the topic. She felt the need to rid the room of the heavy air that had just set in. "Why are we having this in the pool house again?"

This question brought a sinister smile to Kol lips. "Oh my dear girl its about time you asked," he stated as he walked over to pick up one of the remotes on the coffee table and pressing a button, "Welcome to the murder house." The pool houses windows were suddenly covered with a thick sheet of tinted glass. "This beauty here is sound proof, unbreakable glass. So basically they can scream and holler all they want, but no one will hear or see them. Not to mention we still get to keep our fantastic view." He let out a self satisfied sigh then pressed the button again.

Outside the arriving guest along with the our of Klaus's engine could be heard.

Kol beamed with registering of what the sound meant in his ears. "Time for the party, love. Its going to be a blast."


	7. Further Detail in Caroline's Leaving

**To Carla/Further Explanation to Karoline Fight:**

Thank you so much for your review of Find Me in the Remnants. Hope this message will answer you confusion. Caroline was in shock. She could not accept the fact that someone whom she thought was her friend and who had been willing to carry her children would be willing to kill them. She couldn't understand how someone she trusted so much would be able to think of her kids as abominations. She was having an impossibly hard time dealing with it all. She felt that Allison deserved to be punished, but she wasn't sure to what extent because a part of her still cared for the person she thought was her friend. She was angry at Allison for betraying her trust and telling her boyfriend about Klaus's being a vampire, but she wasn't sure if Allison actually wanted to kill her kids or if it was all just Conall's idea. She wanted Allison to suffer, but she didn't want to rob Allison of her loved ones like she had been of her daughter. Now Conall on the other hand she wanted everyone he loved including him dead. She was in no way protecting Allison.

Also there is another reason why Caroline left that she couldn't get herself to admit. A reason she is ashamed of, but we won't find that out until Klaus & Caroline run into each other again. Also I hope you are excited for evil Klaus in the next chapter.


	8. AN: Hiatus Is Over!

To my beloved fans/ followers / readers (I don't know what to call you.),

I AM BACK!

Well sort of. I will be writing again. I have missed you all. I hope my hiatus hasn't driven you too mad. Please let me know if anything you have been hoping for that I do with my stories and what not. Or any other characters or show you hope I might write for.

You can leave reviews here or you can message me at "tolivelaughlove" on FanFiction, FictionPress, or Tumblr. I'd love to hear from you.

Love,

-Geena


End file.
